alien angel
by mismarymac
Summary: PLEASE READ ME! alot like flcl,with angels. its about a boy named takeshi who falls in love with a fallen angel named aiko. she cannot remember why she fell and everyone's out to get her heaven and hell.


Chapter One: That Girl

Friday

There are some days, that feel exactly like the days before them. After so long, naturally, you expect the days to come to be like all the others. For Rob Takeshi, this cycle of expectancy was his life. Day in and day out, nothing really set one apart from the other. There was no way to tell if today was yesterday or if tomorrow was today, or even if all three were the same day repeating itself over and over again.

Rob was walking to school, as he did every school morning. He didn't waste a second examining or even glancing at the things around him, -he'd seen them all before -nothing had changed. He knew the path well and followed it without thought. But his footsteps stopped abruptly, so startled by the sight of an orange construction sign that it almost didn't register in his brain to stop walking. Only a minor setback, he would simply have to take a detour to school through the park. That day it was unusually empty looking: It must be because of Daylight savings he thought.

He continued walking until he approached the swings. There on the last swing: was a girl! He usually would've ignored her and kept walking -but he stopped and starred. For some reason he began to ask a thousand questions in his mind -how old was she? What was she doing in the park? Didn't she have school too? Why was she wearing those weird clothes? Was she waiting for someone? She was beautiful, and even with the feeling of a sad dispossession she looked --- happy. She was quiet and peaceful, she gave off an aura of something, but he couldn't see what it was.

She was wearing a fancy looking white dress, almost like a bride. Her bright yellow shirt offset it with a cartoon panda on it. He didn't even realize that he had stopped moving. She slowly swung herself gently back and forth, oblivious to the light that surrounded her. He was still, frozen, simply observing her. Searching her face for identity and questioning her motives. Could she possibly have nothing better to do than swing in the park? She seemed to be in her own world, so nonchalant, that is until she turned her head. Her eyes looked him over as if she'd already acknowledged his presence and awaited his response to her voice. He was quickly thrown back into reality when he realized she was starring back at him. Her mouth slightly smiled and she spoke:

" Are you okay "?

" What! Who, me? "

" There's nobody else around "

" I'm fine, I'm cool "

" Are you sure about that? You look like you hit a brick wall "

" Yeah " (embarrassed)

" So, you go to school around here? "

" Yeah, Omiko, you go to the high school right? "

" I'm not from around here, you go to the high school? "

" Uh-"

" How old are you? 9 - 10? "

" 13 "

" Bad things happen to little boys who lie "

" If you're not from around here then what're you doing here? "

" I'm --- visiting! Visiting my cousin "

" What's your name? "

" Lexi Tan, what's yours? "

" Takeshi, "

" Can I walk you to school? "

" No thanks, I can get there by myself "

" I could give you a ride on my bike -- "

" Your bike --? ''

She pointed to a motorcycle propped up on the bike stand.

'' It's the least I can do, after all I did make you late "

" LATE! I'm LATE "

Rob dropped to the ground,

'' You're not dead are you, cus I'd hate to have to dump your body in the river -- I don't like to get my hands dirty." She yanks him up and puts him behind her on the motorcycle. They speed, literally, away.

" Hold on to your breakfast little guy "

" But I didn't eat any breakfast! "

" Oh -- you didn't -- well that's the most important meal of the day -- you gotta eat that! "

'' I guess this is why you're not supposed to talk to strangers "

'' You shoulda thought about that before you found me "

'' Found you? "

'' Don't worry it'll all make sense, sooner or later "

Takeshi closed his eyes as they sped on, praying he wouldn't die. When they got to school everyone became fascinated with her moto, she relishes in the attention. Takeshi, still dizzy from the ride, stumbles into the school. His friends instantly surround him with questions.

Ty: who is that chick!

Nada: is she your girlfriend?

Jay: will she give me a ride?

Maddy: I don't see what the big deal is...

Roku: I think I'm in love!

" I don't know WHO she is! She's just some lunatic who kidnapped me "

Nada: " and brought you to school? That's not really kidnapping ... "

"Lexi" popped into the classroom as Nada trailed off...

'' I gotta go now Takeshi, but I won't get very far ''

'' Why do you talk like you know me -- we just met? "

'' I'll see you tomorrow baby " SMOOCH

Takeshi turned bright red as "Lexi'' kissed him on the cheek in front of all his friends.

Ty: I knew it! Taki has a girlfriend -- You're such a ladies man! ''

Roku: And an older woman too!

Teacher: All right everyone take your seats, quickly now...

As they took their seats Maddy stood in front of Takeshi and stared at him.

'' What? ''

'' You have lips on your cheek Taki ''

Embarrassed he quickly and franticly tries to wipe it off.

'' Was that your dads new girlfriend? ''

'' No, I told you I don't know who she is ''

'' Oh, I bet she's out for Hiro ''

'' What? ''

'' Y'know like a moody, drooly, numbly, stalky stalker! He's so cool, you're lucky to have a brother like him''

'' Yeah. ''

They sit down and class begins, Takeshi slums into his chair, arms hung at his sides. Mr. Matsu's voice drones on and he drifts away towards the window, and as he stares - he thinks

'Yeah, it would be nice... To have a brother like that'

The next day:

'' Taki, wake up... its time to get up Taki ''

Takeshi slowly opened his eyes, to the sound. The morning light flooded in -- blurring his vision. The bed was warm as Takeshi pulled the covers up and rolled to his side. Eyes still closed he felt something wet slide across his face.

'' Chi? '' He softly whispered, assuming it was his dog Chisa. Lying with his face buried in the pillow, Takeshi opened his eyes expecting to see Chisa. Instead - saw women. Realizing the girl staring back at him was the girl from yesterday his eyes widened. "! - Sato! ''

Takeshi sprang from his bed, heart pumping, into the dinning room. Sato was sitting calmly eating a large stack of pancakes.

'' Oh, there you are Taki. Did you have a good night sleep? I hop Aiko didn't startle you too much."

'' Aiko! '' Chest still heaving, Taki's jaw dropped.

" Come sit down Taki- she prepared a nice breakfast for us- allow me to explain - it's a funny story actually"

"Aiko" popped into the chair next to Sato, "Oh I love stories!"

"Last night I lost my job and as I was coming home I ran into Aiko -- literally. Anyway - long story short, she said she recognized my name from our ad in the paper..."

"What ad?"

"Aiko" held the paper to his face as he focused and read:

Live in "care-taker" wanted, preferably female, to cook, clean, and care for my young son. Good pay and room! - Sato Kaidou call 437-8251

"Live-in?"

"She said she was just on her way to ask about it, he he, isn't that a great coincidence! So I hired her and well- here we are!"

"You hired her! On the spot - just like that !"

'' Son - how could I not hire her, she's perfect''

" What about background checks, she could be a prison escapee for all you know. She could kill us in our sleep!"

As Takeshi rambled on, freaking out, and waving his arms back and forth -- "Aiko'' holds the bottle of syrup high above Sato's head, letting it spill on top of the pancakes below. Sato sat blissfully ignoring him and remembering his run-in with Aiko. The image of Aiko, bent over in her black mini skirt examining the damage to Sato's car, danced in his head. His sugar cloud popped like Aiko's pink bubble gum, as he came back to reality.

''Taki,Taki -- calm down! A convict? Come on now - look at her - she's an angel"

They both looked at Aiko - promptly sitting in polite angel form, eating slowly with a spoon. Takeshi's eyes slimmed.

'' Is she eating butter?(!)"

Sunday Night

After Sato left for bed after a long day of looking for work, she stood at the sink washing the dishes. She smiled as the light lay on her face and hummed Story of The Year's "Until the day I die".

Takeshi watched her a few feet away, '' so, visiting your cousin -- Lexi?''

She peered back at him and held in her laughter, '' Yes?''

"How exactly did a motorcycle and a BMW crash?"

"If you must know, I was driving my GTO, not my motorcycle"

''What've you told me that's true?"

''Well my names not really Lexi ... or Aiko- but you'll call me that from now on. And I may have been speeding''

"Why did you take this job?"

''I've never really had a home, I mean not recently -- I've been traveling around for a good while - but that day in the park you _found me_ Takeshi, I told you I wouldn't get very far -- I'm here to stay" Her voice got much softer, angelic and quiet. Takeshi stood speechless to her sudden change, so serious, and sincere. She turned back to washing dishes, humming ''Green Bird''. Remembering Maddy's opinion, Takeshi looked at he kitchen tiles.

''Have you met Hiroki?"

She paused, '' your father explained who I was, but he didn't seem to care''

''I should - tell you about him'' ---

-- ''There's nothing I need to know; I'm to take care of you, not him."

There was silence for a moment or two, with the exception of her hum, ''I don't need to be taken care of"

He said this not to Aiko, but simply aloud as if it must be known by everyone. She continued humming as if his words were dust in the wind. Takeshi left the room.


End file.
